1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure in which a first member and a second member that is a molded interconnect device are electrically connected to each other through electroconductive members each made of an electroconductive paste, and to an image pickup apparatus including the connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A molded interconnect device (MID) is a three-dimensional device in which electroconductive patterns are provided on an injection molded product. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-248753 discloses a capsule medical device in which the MID is electrically connected to a wiring board and the like through solder bonding.
Using an electroconductive paste makes it possible to electrically connect the MID to the wiring board at low temperature.